


Anniversary

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Little Things [177]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Anniversary, Canon Het Relationship, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4053151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Their anniversaries haven't been the best.<br/>Disclaimer: This is all on Arakawa, not me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/gifts).



Their first anniversary, Winry was too busy completing her master work to do anything. When she came up for air long enough, Edward promised to take her anywhere she wanted, or buy her whatever she wanted. Winry opted instead to sleep for two days, and dive right back into work. 

Their second anniversary, Edward got called away to Central City to help with some problem with Xing. Winry couldn't go - Granny wouldn't let her travel, as pregnant as she was. So they promised each other again. 

Their third anniversary, Simon was too sick for them to do anything except take care of him. 

They nearly forgot their fourth anniversary, except Granny and Alphonse remembered, and for a week ahead of the date, reminded them daily. And promised to take Simon and Becca. And remind Edward and Winry they really should get out of the area, before someone called them and needed them for something else. Like, now.

So they wound up on a train, in a private room, heading West. And, after the first couple of hours of wondering aloud what was going on back home, with the kids, with their work, they realized being apart from all of that wasn't such a bad thing. 

...It was a good thing the doors to their cabin locked, and trains were loud. 

Seriously.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: any. any/any. first anniversary


End file.
